Sonic Adventure 2: Theme Park
by Psychic Jack
Summary: Sonic and Eggman's teams have allied with each other temporarily after the game SA2. There's not much of a description that I can give without giving it away...
1. A New Theme Park.

Recap: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Eggman, and Rouge have banded together and saved the world. For a short time, Sonic and his team have allied with Dr. Eggman's. They do not think that they will fight again, but it is very possible that they may. But for the time being, they are allied, and to celebrate this, Dr. Eggman and Tails have built a theme park. Unfortunately, Shadow had fallen apparently to his death, burning through Earth's atmosphere.  
  
"Man..." said Sonic "It sure is a bummer that Shadow's dead. Just as he realized what his purpose was, and became good... He just..." Just then, Sonic heard a rustling in the bushes. "Shadow?" he said, "Is that you? Are you alive?" But it wasn't Shadow. It was Tails.  
  
"Hey, Sonikuu!" said Tails, "I just finished your Final Rush Roller Coaster! Tell me how it works!" Sonic got into the ride. The car was launched into the air and then hooked onto a rail. After the car came off the rail, Sonic could steer the car to go onto the next rail. Then Sonic heard Tails through the car's radio. "Sonikuu," he said, "You can jump from one rail to another by pressing that green button. It was made from a piece of the Chaos Emerald and some AI equipment that Eggman built. Try it! Sonic pressed the button. Something went wrong. Sonic's car went off the rail and plummeted. He was going down faster and faster. "SONIKUU!" yelled Tails, "NO!"  
  
Sonic had to think fast. "I've done it once with a fake one... Now it's time to try with a piece of a real one! CHAOS... CONTROL!" Nothing happened. The car plummeted down to the ground below. "This is it," Sonic thought, "I'm going to die. But at least... I'll know... that Eggman is on our side now..." The car plummeted to the ground and exploded.  
  
Tails went to the spot of the demolished car. "No... Sonikuu..." You survived before... but now... you ARE gone... I'M SORRY SONIKUU!" Tails went to the spot of the lift behind him, where the cars and passengers would be brought up before they started to ride. Also where the passengers would get out. Also where the crash site of Sonikuu the Hejihogu was. Tails left. "Goodbye Sonic..."  
  
Tails heard grinding on the rails of Final Rush. He turned around. "Sonikuu! Is it you?" He saw a hedgehog silhouette. "Sonikuu! It is you! How did you survive? I'm so glad to see you!"  
  
"I'm not Sonic," said the hedgehog. He stepped forward.  
  
"Shadow!" exclaimed Tails, surprised, "How did you survive the fall to earth, burning as you entered the atmosphere?"  
  
"Well, it kind of hurt at first," Shadow started out, "It WAS fire, after all, but I am the ultimate life form. I survived."  
  
Tails looked away. "S... Sonikuu..." he sobbed, "Now I know you're gone FOREVER!"  
  
"What?" gasped Shadow, "Something's wrong with Sonikuu?" Tails pointed to the explosion spot on the ground. "Just as I realized what my purpose was, and became good... He just... died on me... AUGH! It's times like these that I wish that I weren't the ultimate life form! Everyone dies on me! Sonikuu! Maria! Who will be next? I want to give this horrid fate to someone else and be rid of it!"  
  
Just then, a blast of bright light appeared in front of Shadow. Sonic fell to the ground out of the light. Knuckles walked over. "Whoa... deja vu... Didn't this happen before?"  
  
"But the Chaos Control... It didn't work... How am I here?" asked Sonic.  
  
Shadow was limp on the ground. "Did it work, Tails? Does someone else have my horrible fate? Am I dying? It seems so good to finally be able... to..." Shadow stopped.  
  
"What?" exclaimed Sonic, "What are you talking about, Shadow? You are the ultimate life form! You can't just throw it all away!"  
  
"But... I already did..." Shadow struggled to speak.  
  
"No you didn't!" Sonic cried out. "You were just thrown back from the blast of light that I emitted when I chaos controlled! I guess since it was such a small piece there was a large delay..."  
  
"You sure?" asked Shadow.  
  
"I'm positive, buddy!" said Sonic.  
  
Shadow got up. "You're right! I'm the world's ultimate life form! And nobody DID die on me! You're still alive, and Maria was never alive when I was! Professor Gerald only made me have those false memories! I AM THE ULTIMATE!"  
  
"So..." said Sonic, "Does this mean that you don't want to give up your life?"  
  
"Of course not!" said Shadow. "I have nothing to lose!"  
  
"Hey, Shadow..." said Sonic, "I bet I can make my Final Rush coaster go faster than your Final Chase one!"  
  
"You're on!" 


	2. Eggman, the Traitor.

Recap: First Chapter: A theme park with rides just like the SA2 levels is built and Sonic starts to ride one. He plummets to the ground and Chaos Controls himself to safety, while Shadow tries to give away his fate of being the Ultimate life form, but realizes, with Sonic's help, that it is the wrong way to go.  
  
"Hey, Shadow..." said Sonic, "I bet I can make my Final Rush coaster go faster than your Final Chase one!"  
  
"You're on!" Shadow got to work on Final Chase, tweaking it up a bit.  
  
"Uh... Sonic..." said Tails, "I don't think that you should do that. You almost got yourself killed! And making it go faster would be a BAD idea!"  
  
"Don't worry, little buddy," said Sonic, "I'll be fine. I just won't switch rails." Sonic went to work on the roller coaster and cars. He was soon done and met up with Shadow.  
  
"Alright, blue hedgehog!" yelled Shadow, "It'll be just like the old days, eh? Of course, this time, we have no objective but to see who can make their roller coaster go faster!" Shadow jumped into his car and Sonic into his. "Now let me show you my REAL power!"  
  
The rides started up. They started to go faster. Sonic felt the wind in his face. On this ride nothing would go wrong! But just as he was thinking this, both rides simultaneously broke down. Sonic looked down below him. He couldn't see a thing. It was too high up. "Shadow!" he yelled, "What's going on?"  
  
Shadow was hanging upside down on one of the green tubes. "No... I can't vomit now... I'm the ultimate life form... Ugh... I ate too much cotton candy..."  
  
"Shadow!" yelled Sonic, "Snap out of it! Chaos Control down there and see what's going on!" Shadow did so. Sonic was left up there alone for five minutes. He wondered what was happening. He wondered what happened to Shadow. "He's probably gone to the bathroom first," Sonic laughed to himself, "I'm sure he'll be back soon."  
  
Just then, Shadow Chaos Controlled back up, but he had scratches all over him. "It's Eggman!" gasped Shadow, "Eggman is trying to destroy the park!"  
  
"What?" exclaimed Sonic, "But I thought that Robtnik was on OUR side now!  
  
"Robotnik?" asked Shadow.  
  
"Yeah..." said Sonic. "I've known him for ten years, and he only recently started to call himself Eggman." The rides started to creak and shake. "We'd better get outta here!"  
  
Shadow Chaos Controlled them to the ground. They saw Eggman. "Greetings, Sonikuu the Hedgehog," he said, "I must destroy you now. It is my duty."  
  
Tails was tied up to a chair with duct tape over his mouth. He struggled to get free, but it was in vain.  
  
"I thought we were allied, Robotnik!" said Sonic, "You went back on your word! You built a theme park just to KILL us? And what's up with you trying to kill Shadow, too? Is the ultimate life form of no use to you anymore? Afraid he's going to stop your plan?"  
  
"Who is Robotnik?" asked Eggman.  
  
"Don't play games with me, Eggman!" Sonic said, annoyed, "Let Tails go, and don't try to kill us!"  
  
All of the sudden, I am the Eggman started to play from Dr. Robotnik's body.  
  
"Wait a minute," said Sonic as he realized that something was wrong, "That's not Dr. Eggman! That's a robot! Eggman must have built him to kill us so that we couldn't hurt him!"  
  
Sonic untied Tails, who was trying to speak under the duct tape. Sonic ripped it off of his face not realizing that Tails had a lot of fur. Tails shed a tear, but had to be strong.  
  
"Alright, Eggman! Show us all that you robot has!" 


	3. Chapter 3 Mock

Sonic Adventure 2: Theme Park: Chapter III  
  
And now a break from the real story to mock people!  
  
Yes. I'm going to mock people. I always get a kick out of those fanfics that are so stupid that they're laughable. So here goes mine…  
  
SA3:D ( the d stands for dimensional  
  
Nukels is standing there andsonik coms overand says hay and then nukels asys hay bac and then egman shows up and the beat him then he says hay ill join you and does but doesn't no that ruoge is there watching so she takes over for egman and gets a rouge robot that is just lik her so she is biger  
  
Levl 1 mase zone rase thru the maze that rouge set up around you bcuz she is big and maks u luk smal so u get out and find sum hegehog food that makes you little biger but rouge biulds a bigger mase 2 go thru so u do and that is end of mase zone.  
  
Lvel 2 kode zone u hav 2 jump n squares the rite way but rouge tries to squish you when u do then u hav 2 find the blu ring in each part of the mase(theres another 1)  
  
Lebwl # u beat ruoe by getting biger with hegehog food and u hit her in the robot fase bcuz that's were she can get hurt and she fals over and you go bak 2 normal sise 2 and u bcom frends agin 


	4. Death and Sorrow

Recap: Eggman sent out a robot that looked just like him to do his bidding. Kill Sonic and everyone associated with him. Obviously, Sonic has to put an end to this.  
  
"Alright, Eggman! Show us all that you robot has!" shouted Sonic, "We're not afraid!"  
  
"Alright, I think I will!" yelled Eggman's Robot, "I think I will!" A panel slid off of the robot's chest and a laser cannon emerged.  
  
"Hahahahaha!" laughed the robot, "Even if you DO manage to defeat me, there are many more where I come from..." He grinned. That is, the best grin that a robot could give. Sonic started to run towards the robot. He was moving so fast, it became difficult to see him. However, the robot quickly calculated where he was going to go at what time and a large claw grabbed him as he was still in movement. The shock jolted him to stopping point so fast that he became disoriented. He couldn't see or think. He was helpless to the robot.  
  
"And if any of you try anything funny..." the robot pointed to the laser connon, "Remember... there are always more of me." Tails became very depressed. He couldn't save Sonic. Sonic couldn't save himself. Knuckles and Rouge were nowhere to be found. But Shadow was still there...  
  
"Chaos Control!" shouted Shadow. A bright green light quickly engulfed him and he was gone. Tails was now alone. But then he realized that Shadow hadn't fled, but he was going to fight the robot before the robot could even fire the cannon!  
  
"Hahahahaha! Did you really think you could defeat me like THAT? I'm accustomed to Sonic constantly being faster than me. I swore to never let speed get in my way again! This robot can move so fast that nothing can stop it!" Shadow was now ion the ground, cut up, bleeding and bruised. He couldn't even speak. He was in too much shock.  
  
"B... but... Cha... os C... con... trol... it..." He reached for Tails. In his wounded state, he accidentally grabbed Tails by the neck.  
  
"Hey! This is real fur you know!"  
  
"I... 'm sorry... but... it's supposed... it's supposed to... to... to stop time... There's no way..." Shadow was grasping for life. He collapsed completely and body became lax.  
  
"You... you killed him! You big bully!" shouted Tails, "and give me back Sonikuu!" but as he looked around, the robot was no longer there. It had moved away in the blink of an eye. Tails was so alone. He sat down and cried. 


End file.
